Life is not a game
by da mau5
Summary: When a group of people begin to burn and publicly destroy duel monster cards, claiming that the world is corrupt and life should not be controlled by a card game, the 5ds cast race to stop them, but how can they when the group does not play by the rules and most importantly, what if their right?
1. Chapter 1

Hay fellas! I'm new here so be nice! The story your about to read does not involve many Yu-Gi-Oh! Card play so is warned. In case your wondering this is a rewrite of my previous story " life is not a game"

It was dark in Neo domino city. The moon was shining and happiness was in the air. Duelist were running around and playing. It was the average site of what you would see in this city. A figure was standing in the ally way. It was a man but it was hard to see his face plus he had his hood up. The man saw duelist come and go, laughing and having fun. The man looked at them in pity and a little bit of anger. " This city is corrupt, first money, then schools, then law!" said the man to him self. He growled in hatred when he saw a turbo duelist being chased by a police officer, they were in a middle of a duel. " This is pathetic! A police officer playing a children's card game to catch criminal!? The man sighed; this city is no good, rotten to the core. Usually the man would make a few side comments on the city's situation. But tonight was different, tonight he is to act. The man saw a duelist and began to walk towards the duelist, it was a boy and he was young. The man asked the boy " Give me your cards please". The boy was about to respond about how he was never going to give away his cards, when he was punched in the stomach and since he was holing his duel disk, it dropped in front on the man. The man bent down and took out the cards and said " Thank you for your corporation " and walked away. The boy was in too much pain to stop him. The man did this mugging to many other duelists, stealing their cards. At midnight he " collected" a bag of duel monster cards. He passed a building that held many duel monster cards, (think of it as a duel monster bank), the man looked at it for a long time and turned to see a house supplies store. He laughed, it was too easy. He broke in the supply and got a lot of chemical and matches. He then broke in the duel monster bank and began to make a few of certain item. He then but a long piece of string on the ground and lit it on fire. He then turned and walked out the bank, very pleased with himself. As he walked down the streets of the city to his home he looked the city's buildings, and saw how wonderful they were, " Too bad one of them has to go," he thought. He came to his home and walked in the basement. He put the bag of cards he had stolen from the night and poured gasoline on it, in fact he poured all over the basement, no worries though, he had a second home, outside he heard a loud_ Boom!_ And sighed. He walked up stairs, holding a candle. He had an enough time to reach the doorway. " Life is not game," he said as he threw the candle and ran towards the doorway. He got out and made as the building went up in flames. " Scratch that, too bad **_two _**the buildings had to go" he thought as he walked to his second home.


	2. Chapter 2: Anti's past

Hay fellas back again just a fair warning that I'm not going to get to the 5ds characters just yet, so this chapter will be short along with other criminal acts

Disclaimer and this goes for all chapters I'm going to write I DO NOT OWN FREAKIN YU GI OH! 5ds! (Sorry about that)

The man sat there for a while, He was in his second home and was thinking of what he had just done. He smiled in gratification and happiness. Oh, he just made a HUGE move against the government and that's what he liked. Soon the fire engines will come and put out the fire and soon they will find nothing. Ahh it was great to be him. The man got up and thought for his next plan but lets first take a peek in his past.

He was just a very young boy when Duel Monsters just came out with its own school. He did not attend to it, he had other things to think about, like how to get dinner on the table when his family had very little money. Soon after this, his mother died a terrible death, She was dueling for her family, to get money, she won but the loser was so angry that he ran up and killed her right on the spot. He would never for get that day that, he and his little sister saw their own mother die right in front of them, The person was arrested by losing to a police officer, When he was watching then, he felt great impatience, "who cares if he won or lost, he killed my mother! Just arrest him," the boy thought back then. And he was right, who cared? Then tragedy struck once more, when his little sister died in her arms, his sister, his poor little sister, She was dueling once again for him, He had lost to s psychic duelist he now realized, and back then he was hurt, he came to conclude that the psychic either had no control or did it intentionally. He watched ahs his little sister raced to protect him. She challenged the psychic and lost, she was killed, being flung from the psychic's attack, and was stabbed by a sharp piece of metal, he wept and was left alone in the world, since then he had an inner hatred to Duel Monsters and who could blame him?

(present time)

He was thinking about his plan, he realized that psychics were in his way in the plan, after all then could easily wipe out an entire army, he needed a way to either take control of them, something he could not do or he could take away their powers, which he could try, he had the technology, one of his followers was a doctor and wizard at computers and tech. He smiled. But first he had to get a psychic and he new just where to find one…

" Sayer, it is time for my revenge"


	3. Chapter 3

Hay! Back again! Oh just to tell that the man in the previous chapters is named Anti (Not his real name as you might guess) and so far he is great, as a villain, now if you want, give some suggestions to me! In this chap we will know more of Anti's plan, which if you ask me is pretty good! No enough talk, let's start! Also This story is after the anime but before the final time skip so the characters are about two years older when we last saw them

Anti looked for Sayer again and again; he found out that Sayer was in the Sector Security Jail. Anti laughed at this, remembering the past events in Neo Domino City. Anti gathered his group, which contained about 20 people to break in the jail. " How funny, to free him only to be used again." Thought Anti. "This operation will activate around 12'o'clock tonight, Ayden will hack the security program so we will be unnoticed! " Said Anti to his men, they were either people who hated psychics or people who Anti hired, but Ayden was a friend of Anti and came where Anti came from, Ayden was a master hacker and could hack anything or so that is what he says. He agrees with Anti's thinking and helps him a lot, in this case Ayden will one of the key members of this group. The group had guns and lots of them, they knew that the sector security had lasers but they would didn't worry, Sayer was the target so they wouldn't be staying long.

Anti waited for the night to come, he was finally going to get his revenge on Sayer and was going to use him in order to help his plan. Anti knew of the psychic duelists and realized that they were going to get in his way; they were dangerous, even if they could control their powers. Anti needed to get rid of them but not kill them; all people that were in the city were useful and were to stay alive. Anti will kill only if necessary and unfortunately the police were not corruptive so Anti's plan did not involve the police. It was 11'o'clock and Anti was getting restless, how much longer was he going to have to wait? An hour? But that was too long! He needed to start now! " Patience, I waited a long time for this, another hour will be no matter," Anti said to himself

_Beep beep beep!_ Anti looked at his clock, it was time. He got out of his chair and went outside into the cold, dark city. He looked for a certain building and went to it.

Meanwhile in a dark room about a half a mile away from the jail, a man with his computer, sitting on a couch. He was busy on the computer. He pulled up the security system and looked at it " Hmmmmm" said the man,

" Well, now its time for the police," he reached for the enter key " to go blind." He pressed the enter key and the security system went blank, a half mile away, the jail police went in confusion and fear.

Anti was his men on the second floor in the windows, he went to the door and, with massive strength, kicked the door open and went inside. He saw some of his men and came to greet them. " Hello men it is good to see you" said Anti in a calm tone

"Hello to you too, sir!" replied both of the men

Anti surveyed the area, all the guards were out cold and laying on the ground, he smiled at the progress, " where are the jails?" asked Anti.

" Downstairs, we waited for you to come"

Anti nodded and told ten people to say and ten to come with him. He went down stairs and called Ayden. " Hello, I want to asked how is the situation and where is Sayer?

" In terms of concealment, we are ok, but as soon as you guys leave, the police will see you with their eyes and will come after you, a car is waiting for you, and as for Sayer you're on the right track, he's downstairs in the solitary confinement section." Replied Ayden.

" Thanks" said Anti

Anti led his unit to the section. He searched for him and sure enough, there he was, Sayer was sleeping in his jail bed. Anti took out small device and planted it on to the place when you would out your access card. Ayden looked at his computer and hacked the system. Anti heard gunshots. He got to Sayer when the door opened. Anti took a syringe and injected the needle into Sayers arm. So he won't wake up, he called two people and told them to take and carry Sayer to the car. Anti took out his gun and turned and shot to police officers. Anti ran up the stairs and ran outside to find the car. He got in and drove away. " Don't worry, Sayer you'll help just fine"

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sup, no longer have writers block so now I will write and also again this chap does not include the MAIN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds characters or maybe it will I don't know but here we go the villain' plan is in progress

Sayer woke, his vision was hazy and his senses were sluggish. He woke to hear the sound of machines, gears and a voice. A voice that he new but couldn't place where he heard it from. The machines were loud and hard on his ears then they stopped and all went silent. Sayer was confused, well who wouldn't? Where was he? The room was big but dark and the machines started again but not loud. Sayer went to get up but to find out that he was restrained to a table. He struggled and couldn't focus, oh how his head hurt!

"Ahh, I see that you are awake" said a voice, the voice was calm but cold at the same time, a voice of fear itself. Sayer turned to see a man, he was tall and slightly buff. He was wearing a black trench coat. It looked to be that he was wearing a dark piece of cloth that covered his mouth so his voice was a little muffled, only his yes were visible and he was wearing a fedora that was black. He looked at Sayer with coldness and hatred in his eyes.

" Who-who are you? What do you want?" asked Sayer. He was scared. Who would not be?

" Who am I?" replied the man. " A simple question yet so hard to answer, I am Anti and I am getting my revenge on you in cased you haven't noticed, you see, I am the brother of the girl you killed long ago."

Sayer thought back and recalled that memory; he was so scared and angry. He killed her and yet he felt nothing. He shook his head confusion; this must have been the boy that was with her. Suddenly he was scared and he couldn't concentrate very well making his psychic powers useless.

" Now, I know what you're trying to do," said Anti " and I come to inform you that it is not going to work, well, it will but not in the way you imagined, you see, there is a device that is inside your brain that will contradict the psychic energy into this" Anti pointed to a small device. It was square and it was glowing blue, crisp energy. Sayer looked at it and was puzzled, why did this Anti need it, Sayer realized the surgical tools on the table next to him, he quivered.

" Now I need your power to fuel this little toy of mine," said Anti and he pointed to a humanoid robot. It was adult sized and it was buff, it's titanium muscle and framework. Its legs were slightly on the long slide, its body was slender and the face was dark, black and blank. Its arms were bulky and strong. The hands had metal fingers and it looked like it could crush stone.

Anti looked the square device that Sayer was powering. He looked at it for a long time and soon he disconnected it from Sayer. Sayer felt a sharp pain. Anti took the square device and walked over to the robot, Anti inserted it inside its chest and slowly the robot sparked to life. Its slumped back straightened and its head made some sounds and to white circle appeared on the head. It looked down at Anti and spoke in a calm monotone voice, " what are my objectives?"

Anti took out a list of people. He looked at a certain name and frowned, he did not like to target children. He sighed and looked at the robot

"go and take the psychic powers of," he took a breath " a girl named Ruka, sister of Rua."

The Robot nodded. "Affirmative" and walk off. It approached a window and leaped put of it.

Anti watched it go


	5. Chapter 5

Yup here I am to today once again, ooh and just so if you were wondering, there is gonna be (finally) Yu Gi Oh 5ds characters in this chap! Yaaaaaayyy! But there are going to be no deaths…for now but there is going to be fatal injuries! Frankly since the twins are gonna be in it I wonder if there is gonna be incest theme so I'm gonna ask you answer in reviews and please, please review I only got four so yeah please and Higuchimon you are uhh something not so nice

Anti decided to call his robot the Anti-Solider, it fit for him and the robot was happy at the name but maybe it wasn't all that anti knew was that when he called it that, the eyes lit up, whatever that meant but right now the Anti-Solider was on a mission, it is to absorb the psychic energy of Ruka, Anti heard of her, she could communicate with the "duel spirits", Anti knew she was telling the truth so he made the Anti-Solider have a little something for the spirit world…

" All he needs a psychic energy" said Anti

"Rua, wait up!" Yelled Ruka, they were heading towards Rua's ice cream place, and frankly you could tell that he was a little too old for it, them being 15 and all. Ruka sighed, it was going be a long time for her twin to fully mature but hay, he is what he is and Ruka liked that, she knew that no matter what age he is gonna be, he is always gonna be in happy-go-lucky mood. " Come on Ruka you're the one that needs to hurry up."

" I do not! You're just too fast!"

"Fine," replied Rua as he slowed down, and met his sisters pace and soon they were walking to the ice cream place, as they were walking, neither of them saw a broad figure on the top of one the buildings near by. The Anti-Solider looked around for his prey but just could not find it. The Anti-Soldiers purpose was clear, to go and get Ruka but the robot could not just find her he needed to absorb her powers, but that was easy, the hard part is to find her and the robot is not good at looking. The twins were having a fun conversation, telling each other what was up with each others lives. " So how are the spirits?"

Ruka was surprised; her brother barely talked or asked about the duel spirits. Ruka never asked why but still it was odd for Rua to ask a question about this topic.

" Oh, well, their fine…just fine, why do you ask?" replied Ruka, she was curious to knew why.

"oh I was just wondering and hay! Were here!" and sure enough the twins had met their destination, an wonderful ice cream place. It was famous for it floats and toppings.

Meanwhile not far, a figure looked and looked for Ruka, The Anti-solider was frustrated, why could he not find her? He was one of the best pieces of technology, so why could he not find this one person? He was about to turn away to look some where else when he saw her, there she was walking in an ice cream place. The Anti-soldier's eyes zoomed in and yes it was her. The Anti Soldier smiled inside, it was time to hunt as it leapt towards this ice cream place , soon her power will be his. He leaped from building to building, getting closer and closer to her , to his target.

" So Ruka what's it gonna be?" asked Rua to his twin, she was taking a little longer then what you would expect and person would take to choose I cream flavors.

" Oh I don't know could you help me?" replied Ruka in a sweet and oh-so innocent tone. Rua blushed, " you know I hate when you talk to me like that and yes I will help you"

" Oh thank you" replied Rua when in the distance they heard a _thud_. They looked at each other and shrugged and ordered Ruka's ice cream only to hear another loud thud, this was closer, getting up Rua took his ice cream to leave the place, " Hay, were are you going?" asked Ruka as she looked at Rua,

" To see what is making so much noise" said Rua as he walked out.

The Anti- Soldier was close he could feel it, as it landed in the middle of the street, it heard people scream and saw them running away. It turned to Ruka and no it wasn't her, it was her twin, hmmm thought the Anti-soldier time to lure her out as it lunged towards Rua.

Rua saw the thing come for him, he looked at in fear and ran back inside and slammed the door. " Hay, what's the deal?" said Ruka as she got up and walked to him,

" Ruka no!" yelled Rua, a steel fist slammed through the door and hit Rua square in the back, he was sent flying and the Anti-Soldier burst though the small door way and made a big hole in the entrance wall, debris and wood splinters flew every where

" **Target acquired, Ruka in sight**." Said the Anti-Soldier as it walked towards Ruka, " No! You won't touch her!" shouted Rua to the iron figure, he got up and painfully walked in between The Anti-Soldier and Ruka.

" Rua! Please don't… please I don't want to you to get hurt" Cried Ruka to her bother. Rua just shook his head, and the Anti- Soldier looked at him and said, **" Object between objective, removal initiated" **and it raised it fist

"NO!" shouted Ruka and the Anti soldier punched Rua square on. There was a loud _crack!_ And Rua again was sent flying smashing through the wall to the back of the ice cream place. "Rua!" cried Ruka and she turned to see the Anti- soldier reaching and putting its hand on Ruka's head, She felt pain and lots of it as she felt needles enter her head and heard a voice " if you are hearing this then that means I have won, I am taking your power, now no longer will you see duel spirits, you will no longer feel them, you no longer can go to the spirit world" Ruka gasped and fell to the ground and saw the robot leave a mess as it left.

She ran to Rua to see his bloody and broken body. She began to cry and sirens came closer to see and pretty girl crying over a body that was almost dead.


End file.
